buzzoutloudfandomcom-20200215-history
CNET Live FAQ
CNET Live is where to watch BOL live shows. Follow Twitter.com/CNETfans for live stream alerts, schedule, who's hosting and what's up with the site and chat. The Show When does the show start? Buzz Out Loud records live at approximately 10:30 a.m. PT (17:30Z, 1:30 p.m. ET). Start time is indeterminate. Do the hosts watch the chat? Molly (mollywood), Rafe Needleman, (Rafe), Jason (raygun01) and the other hosts do log into chat. They usually talk on screen and in text before and after the show. Please don't forget that they're at work recording a show. During the actual recording, they don't have a lot of time to look at the chat. They may or may not answer questions or acknowledge you. Please treat them with courtesy at all times. Nicks of other regular hosts are: briantong (Brian Tong), audiodonald (Donald Bell) and Hak5Darren (Darren Kitchen). I missed the show, how can I see it? Video of the podcast portion of the show is available On Demand at CNET Live. Click on the show you want to watch. That will take you to the show page where you'll see the episode list. The pre and post shows are only available live unless Jason uploads a Web Exclusive. Note: If you do not see the live stream, clear your CNET cookies, then restart your browser. Many people are unable to view CNET video in Firefox with AdBlock on. Turn it off for the page, refresh and try again. A few have reported problems with Open DNS, private mode or Spybot Search & Destroy. Video podcast links: iTunes, Zune, RSS Chat *The chat is open 24/7. *It is an IRC chat, moderated and not meant for trolling, spamming, or doing anything not family friendly- especially during the live show itself. *Basic IRC commands can be found at: Geekshed User Commands *You can access the chat from any (IRC client) *Note: the open source version of X-Chat is at http://silverex.org/news)at irc.geekshed.net #CNETFans *Often the show hosts (Rafe, Molly, Jason and the other regular hosts) will read comments from chat. Please note that there's more interaction in the pre and post shows. IRC network and channel irc.geekshed.net #CNETFans Most frequently needed commands To change your nick, type /nick newnickhere replace 'newnickhere' with the nick you'd like to use To register your nick, type /ns register password email replace 'password' with a password you can remember, and 'email' with a real email address To change your password, type /ns set password newpasswordhere replace 'newpasswordhere' with the password you want If you forget your password, type /join #help ask for help and network staff will help you Chat Room Conduct Remember that CNET fans are of many ages and backgrounds from all over the world. Please be courteous and respectful to other users. Be polite, family-friendly, and don't be disruptive. Note: We are an English-speaking chat room. Anything not covered here, is up to the channel founder's and operator's discretion, please respect their requests. You may be kicked, muted, or banned for any of the following: *Arguing with OPs *Any disruptive behavior *The use of caps, it is considered to be shouting and rude in IRC *Objectionable language *Sexual comments *Channel spamming or flooding *Flaming or trolling *Harassment or abuse of other users *Insulting the hosts *Repeatedly trashing CNET and CNET shows. Take it to email, voicemail, forums or your blog *Overuse of /me commands, pasting in long links or text when the channel is busy *Bot suicides (using caps or language just to get kicked) *PM/Query/DCC/CTCP anyone (especially OPs) without first asking their permission *Running scripts such as "I'm listening to...", "My specs are..." *Adopting a nick containing the word CNET, a host name or show title in whole or in part *Overlong nicks. Please keep to as few characters as possible *Ban evasion When you are in chat you are a guest on the GeekShed IRC network. See their Terms of Service. Chat is a place the hosts feel comfortable to visit. Keep it that way. Now with that out of the way, if you have any relevant questions feel free to ask! Have fun and remember #CNETFans is open 24/7 :) Why Did My Nick Change To Unidentified? If your nick was automatically changed to Unidentified##### this means that you were using a registered nick. *'If you registered it, you must identify (log in):' **Change your nick back to what it was: /nick YourNameHere **Identify with NickServ within 60 seconds: /ns identify password *'If you did not register it:' **The nick is already registered on the network, choose another: /nick NewNameHere See Also: Why should I register my nick? How do I register my Nick? I'm banned, what can I do? If you are banned (most likely from violating one of the rules above) email: here Category:Topics Category:Index